


For Forever And More

by DepressingGreenie



Series: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nick Fury has a heart, Protective Nick Fury, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Vampire Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve's last mission was a disaster, Nick is left trying to find a way to help his hurting boyfriend.





	For Forever And More

**Author's Note:**

> For the MCU RarePairs Bingo prompt [ “Vampire AU” [D2] - Card 1](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/tagged/MCU-Rare-Pare-Bingo)

Nick hesitates at the door of the observation cell. He lets out a weary sigh.

The recent mission was less than a success, they certainly didn’t know there would be vampires in the not-so-abandoned stronghold, it was meant to be a possible Hydra location. Vampires weren’t even supposed to be real. But Shield works with superheroes and aliens daily, they should have at least considered the possibility.

It was a simple recon mission. Search for any signs of Hydra occupying the area and get out. Steve and a small task force had walked right into the clutches of a clan of Vampires. He was the only one to make it out, but he didn’t escape unaffected.

Shield had quarantined Steve upon his return. The soldier was starving, but no food could sate his need. Nobody was unaware with what was going on.

The best scientists Shield had to offer had been running tests on Steve’s blood to see if it could be reversed or if Steve would just work it out of his system in a few weeks with help from the serum.

The tests had come back today, and it wasn’t good news. The Super Soldier Serum had bonded with the Vampire strain. There was nothing that could be done and Nick new Steve was not going to take this well. He probably already knew.

Now a vampire, Steve would feel like he was doomed to loose everyone he ever loved over and over again. Forever.

Nick sighs and punches in his code.

The door opens to reveal Steve laying on the small bed in the corner of the room with his back to the door, a thin brown blanket covering him. The room is dark. Nick closes the door behind him as he walks in.

“Hey” Nick says.

Steve curls further in on himself. “You shouldn’t be in here, Nick. I’m not safe” he says quietly. Steve continues to stare straight ahead at the wall

Nick moves over to the bed and sits down on the edge. “Were else should I be but by my boyfriend’s side” he gives Steve’s back a smile. “I know there is no other place I’d rather be right now”

“Just…” Steve says with a sharp inhale. “Just go, Nick”

He feels the smile fall off his face at Steve’s misery. He hates seeing him like this. Normally when Steve was having a rough time of it he would welcome Nick being around. It was only a few weeks ago Steve had said he loved how Nick could always make him smile on his worst days.  How there was nothing better than knowing he would always have a safe place between Nick’s arms.

He knows Steve is purposely pushing him away to protect him. He hates that. He hates that this whole damn thing happened. Steve doesn’t deserve this, doesn’t deserve to have to go through losing everyone all over again.

Nick reaches out to grab Steve’s shoulder, wanting to see his face. Steve flinches away from him. Nick ignores the sick twist in his gut that causes.

A pair of equally sad and guilty blue eyes look up at him. “Please, Nick” Steve whispers brokenly. “I don’t want to lose you… but I can’t hurt you”

Nick says. “I don’t think you will hurt me”

“You don’t know that” Steve spits, looking away.

“But I know you, Steve” he says.

Steve doesn’t say anything at that. He grabs the thin blanket and pulls it up higher over his shoulders.

“You won’t lose me, Steve” he says. “I’ll always be by your side”  
  
Steve grips the blanket tighter and sighs. “But for how long though.” Steve asks.

He takes a moment to compose himself, breathing in through the nose and letting it out slowly. He knows moving forward won’t be easy, but he is not going to give up on this. On them. Nick slips into the bed and slides up behind Steve. He wraps his arms around Steve and pulls him close.

Steve turns over and wraps his arms around him in turn.

Nick shifts slightly and offers Steve his neck. “Steve…” he says.    
  
“No, don’t” Steve says, pulling back out of Nick’s arms. “You can't. …I won’t.”  
  
“I’m a big boy, Steve, a grown ass man. I can do as I damn well please. I can make my own decisions.” He says, he reaches out to Steve, but the man backs himself up against the wall.

“Look, being a Vampire is pretty bad. But it would be better if you’re not alone.” He says. “Besides…. if I were a Vampire I could keep an eye on Shield and the rest of the world. Might make things a little easier”  
  
Steve picks with the frayed edges of the blanket, looking like he was giving it some thought. “It’s a pretty big commitment” Steve points out.  
  
“We are both 'pretty big commitments'” Nick points out with a smile.

Steve laughs bitterly, “I always thought the biggest commitment I would maybe ever get myself into was marriage.”

He reaches out and Steve grabs his hand. He pulls Steve back into his arms.

“Yeah…” Nick says, kissing Steve’s shoulder, “But our world, the one we live in and protect, it’s crazy.”

“Forever is a long time, Nick” Steve says, “You’ll tire of Shield”

Nick pulls Steve tighter against him. “Forever with Shield is a long time, but that is not want I am really signing up for”

Steve pulls back from Nick’s arms and looks him in the eye. “Nick…” he says.

“I want a forever with you.” He says “Look, I know what I want. And I have wanted you for a long time now, to have a life with you, to give you all that I am.”

"Let me have you forever." He whispers into Steve’s hair.

Steve sucks in a shuddering breath.

“I love you, Steve” he says softly.

Steve pulls himself closer into his space and Nick welcomes it. Steve presses gentle kisses against Nick’s neck and shoulder. “I love you too” Steve says.  
  
Steve’s fangs are sharp and painful as they sink into his neck. The cold tingly feeling of his blood being sucked from his neck isn’t comfortable. A future with Steve was worth it. He carefully cups the back of Steve’s head with his right hand and holds him closer.

Nick couldn’t be happier to know that he will always have his Steve by his side.


End file.
